zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Garnett the Phoenix/History
Background Born to Adalinda and Hydra the Dragon, Garnett is the eldest of the House of Mythos and therefore both head of the house and chief of the Mythsetia Veil. He is also the eldest brother to Umber the Black Dog, Sapphire the Kelpie, Payne the Griffin, Sepia the Satyr, Shamrock the Tree Nymph, Ghost the Rainbow Serpent, Pine the Yeti and Azure the Dragon as well as the nephew of Azreal the Dragon. While Adalinda described his as a sweet and caring boy, Garnett drastically changed in personality as he grew older after she passed away. Like his father before him, he is cruel and relentless, ruthlessly seeking to fulfill the destiny of his family in which he and his siblings will bring about the end of the world with their powers, following which he will lead his people to retake their "rightful" position in the world. His most loyal servant is his youngest brother, Pine, whom at a young age, Garnett was able to take advantage of his remedial intelligence and successfully manipulate Pine into his submissive right hand man. When he was around fourteen, Garnett became possessed by the spirit of their ancestor Mythos as a result of an ancient spell cast by Nekros, allowing Mythos to possess descendants of his that were first born sons of a first born son. Mythos' first act was to kill his previous host, Hydra, through Garnett in order to conceal his existence. Following this, Garnett became chief of the Mythsetia Veil while the secret of Mythos' possession of him went undiscovered. Many saw him as unfit, but were afraid to speak up about this. However, one individual stood up: Anubis the Jackal of the House of Galen. Anubis accused Garnett of putting his own agenda ahead of the needs of the people and called him unfit to lead them. This broke out into a fight between the two and despite Anubis having age, expereince and superior technomage skill on his side, he was ultimately defeated. Garnett's attacks left a massive amount of burns on Anubis' body, most of which had to be replaced with cybernetics. Rather than finishing him off, Garnett chose to let Anubis live as an example of what would happen to those who oppose him. However, Garnett's message didn't seem clear. Azure, disagreeing with his hostile global domination plan, ran away from the Veil and sought their uncle, Azreal. Garnett became enraged at her and personally sought to bring her back by any means necessary, as their destiny required all nine siblings alive and together. Unrest continued to spur between his siblings as Azure's successful defection inspired Sapphire to do the same. In order to keep anyone else from leaving, Garnett set their sister, Shamrock, on fire - choosing her because her regeneration powers would keep her alive. This time, the message had sunk in. Seeds of defection sown by Azure had burned away and Shamrock was psychologically scarred by the attack. While the Mythsetians were still living underground in the catacombs, Azreal and Azure were the first since the Great Purge to go to the surface. Garnett holds no reserves or fears about what he may encounter on the surface, but decides to lay low in his search for Azure, assisted by his most loyal siblings, his two youngest brothers Pine and Ghost. Hostile Encounters Garnett appeared briefly at the end of chapter 1 of Hostile Encounters alongside his brothers Ghost and Pine as they arrived outside Azreal's hut. On his orders, they decided to use Azreal as bait and wait until Azure would return the next day before capturing her. When she finally arrived, Garnett attacked and subdued her, despite her resistance. When they arrived back in the Veil, Garnett ordered Kabuto the Beetle to assemble the entire village in the main courtyard where he proceeded to publicly beat Azure, breaking her tail, wing and leg as a show of what would happen to those who defy him. Before he could go any further, Umber intervened and offered up himself to take Azure's punishment instead, which Garnett agreed to. Garnett later acted on this by beating up Umber, who was found injured by Lobo the Wolf and Raphaella the Ocelot. Some time later, Ren the Fox received a vision from the Prophet's Eye, which attracted Garnett's attention. After a brutal interrogation of the boy, Garnett concluded that Ren's vision was no doubt of his prophecy, which was to occur the following night. Moments before the prophecy is to begin, Garnett overheard Azure talking to someone - unaware that a surfacer, Shadow the Hedgehog, had infiltrated the Catacombs. Azure hid Shadow and confessed that she was talking to a photograph of their mother. Garnett scolded her, saying that their mother is dead and that Azure never knew her before setting the photograph on fire and dragging Azure out of her room. After gathering his siblings in the main courtyard, Garnett led them to the surface, ordering that no one is to leave the Catacombs until he said so. On the surface, Garnett took his siblings to the Occulus and each siblings took their respective place on the spell circle. As the ritual began, each sibling - except for Garnett - experienced a mass amount of pain as their elements were siphoned out of them and into an energy pool collecting in the sky. Before the ritual could be completed, however, the Occulus was damaged by Shadow the Hedgehog's Chaos Spear, disrupting the flow of energy and ending the ritual. Enraged, Garnett attacked Shadow in a fury, unleashing a frenzy of fireballs, all of which Shadow was able to dodge. Each of Garnett's missed shots nearly set the island on fire, but the flames are doused thanks to Sapphire. When Pine intervened to help, Garnett gained the upper hand and prepared to execute Shadow with a flame sword construct before he was suddenly zapped by a bolt of lightning courtesy of a powered up Azure in a trance-like state. Azure summoned a powerful storm that surrounded the island while cascading lightning bolts at the phoenix. Garnett attempted to launch himself into the sky to kill her, but Azure knocked him straight into the ground with a super charged lightning bolt, scarring his chest. After Azure was calmed down and the storm dissipated, Garnett again tried to attack them but Umber defiantly stood against him. Garnett laughed at first, thinking that Umber was too submissive to oppose him, but Umber replied that Garnett's greatest weakness is that he underestimates everything and doesn't see anything as a threat against him. Garnett tried to incinerate Umber, but Umber made use of his shadow abilities to evade and gained the upper hand as Garnett knew nothing of how Umber fights whereas Umber knew all of Garnett's moves. When Umber won, he exiled Garnett from the island. Garnett called out to Ghost, who temporarily blinded everything with his light abilities while he, Garnett and Pine escaped. Having abandoned his post as Chief and head of his house with no named successor, Garnett, by law, was barred from ever regaining both positions, with his titles falling to the next in line, Umber the Black Dog. What his plans were and where he intended to go are uncertain. Rise of the Titans Garnett appeared in the first chapter of Rise of the Titans alongside his brothers Ghost and Pine. Disgraced and humiliated over his defeat, Garnett angrily swears revenge against the people that betrayed him. To do this, Garnett decides to seek out the lost relic of their family, the Orb of Mythos, which he states will provide him with the power to take revenge. Garnett then set off with his brothers in tow to search for a map that would lead him to its location. After several encounters in various different tombs across Mobius, Garnett is able to piece together to map, only to discover that the Orb had been found by someone else, G.U.N., prompting him to raid their facility and take the Orb from his sisters, who had betrayed G.U.N. to take their family relic back. He temporarily steals Umber's shadow powers and mounts an assault on the Veil. With the Orb in hand, Garnett imbues himself into Titan Garnett, but loses to the combined might of Titan Azure, Titan Umber, Titan Sapphire and Titan Sepia, prompting him to further imbue himself into Inferno Phoenix. Before he can attack the mainland however, Thunderstorm Dragon, Azure's level 2 titan form, arrives and defeats him. Back on the island, Garnett is betrayed by Ghost and his powers are stripped from him entirely. Suddenly, Garnett begs Umber to kill him, causing his siblings to become confused by their brother's sudden change in personality. As revealed by Garnett and a missing page from Nekros' diary, Garnett, their father Hydra, and many others before them were victims of an ancient spell cast by Nekros for Mythos under threat of extinction, allowing Mythos' soul to possesses certain descendants of his bloodline. Garnett, having been possessed for over a decade, begs his siblings to kill him so that they can all be free from Mythos' influence and since he cannot live with himself knowing what Mythos had made him do. Umber is reluctant to execute his own brother, so Azreal steps in, granting the death Garnett begs for. His body disintegrates into ashes and before they can reform, Payne uses his wind magic to spread them. Alternate versions Alternate future A future version of Garnett is mentioned by Z as having been destroyed by Iblis after attempting to absorb the latter. In his attempt to gain more power, Garnett tried to absorb Iblis to add it's fire powers to his own. However, Garnett underestimated Iblis' power and was overwhelmed. He ended up being the one absorbed, along with his youngest brother, Pine, who was with him at the time. Sonic Age: Champions of Mobius In the Dragon Age and Sonic the Hedgehog crossover, Garnett takes on the role of Decimus, a blood mage from the Circle of Mercia. In this incarnation, he also retains his blood relation to Azure and Umber as their eldest brother, who was taken away to the Circle when he was young. Category:A to Z Category:History (fan)